prophecy to be told
by Midnight Wonders
Summary: I Midnight wonders, have summoned all of berk and dragons to watch there movie about there war finally come to an end! (so they watch the movie). And also tell me if i should also let them watch Gift of the night fury or How to train your dragon 2! or both? I don't know... So you tell me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Midnight Wonders here aka Midnight here to bring you a story about the village of Berk watching hiccup's untold story unfold before there very eye! Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave a review anyways…. ON WITH THE STORY**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. Sadly….._

 **~#~**

 **NO ONES (P.O.V)**

" No it makes sense there like a giant bee hive!" Astrid explained." Come on lets tell your dad!" She yelled.

With that being said a white blinding light engulfed Hiccup, toothless along with Astrid. Then the light vanished and they appeared in a dark room that was full of chairs. The chairs seemed to be facing a huge curtain.

 **HICCUPS (P.O.V)**

As my vision adjusted to the light I noticed Astrid is next to me, toothless however is nowhere in sight. I then look at Astrid and notice her gaze is squinting at something shuffling in the darkness, so I follows her gaze to see a pile of Viking villagers and at the bottom the biggest one of them all with fury in his eyes.

"WHAT IN THORS NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" Stoick Yelled as he struggles to break free of the Vikings on top of him.

"I DEMAND YOU TO BRING US BACK US BACK TO BERK!" He screams with flames in his eyes as he pulls himself free from the dog pile of Vikings.

 **NO ONES (P.O.V)**

Hiccup could not help but chuckle at what his father said. As soon as he dose Stoick looks at him, his face was pure anger and confusion of why his son was laughing at his struggles.

"WHAT IN ODINS BEARD DO YOU FIND FUNNY ABOUT THIS!?" Stoick said with frustration at his own son laughing at this.

Hiccups then stopped but still had his toothy smile his face and replied "Well if I were you I wouldn't be demanding whatever brought us here because there obviously very powerful if they can bring us here. So... I would ask what they want more calmly and why are we here." Hiccup said. As soon as he finished a Bright aqua blue glowed formed in the middle of the room but not as blinding as the last light. As soon as the light faded a girl appeared in the middle of the room.

The girl had tan boots that seemed very soft and warm, she had skinny leggings (skinny jeans) and a white shirt that had a picture of a night fury, the only ones who could identify the dragon was Astrid and Hiccup though, while others thought this was a creature from unknown parts of the world and has yet to be discovered. Not that they wanted to discover it anyways. Her eyes looked like blue sky but at this moment they were as cold as ice, filled with emotions, but no one could see past that. Her hair was as golden as wheat and was hanging lose. She then glanced over at the Vikings who were still shocked by her way of entering the room. Her gaze then softened when she landed on Hiccup and Astrid and gave a small sweet smile at the two before speaking.

"Thank you hiccup." She replied her voice was soft and comforting.

Hiccup on the other hand was shocked because she knew his name. "Umm… How do you know my name?" He said with and uneasy tone and looking rather confused. While Astrid narrowed her eyes and look at the mysterious girl suspiciously before grabbing hiccups hand and locking fingers with him. Hiccup on the other hand was confused by Astrid's movements but did not bother to object, he was just glad that the room was dark so no one would see his tomato red cheeks and ears, before hiccup slowly locked his hand with Astrid's.

The girl gave a small chuckle and opened her mouth to reply, but Stoick who was now free from the pile beat her in speech.

"BRING US BACK TO BERK RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE... YOU WITCH! SORCESS! WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!?" Stoick Yelled at the top of his lungs.

The girl then turned around her gaze was now back to pure ice and behind that a raging fire. She eyed Stoick daggers before replying.

At this time most of the villagers were up but to stunned to move in fear of what might happen.

She met Stoick's harsh gaze before answering his question. Her tone was deadly clam, that tone that made you shiver to the bone.

"My name is Midnight Wonder thank you for asking so very nicely, you can call me Midnight though." It was so sarcastic that you could almost see it but she continued onward, although her eyes still remained pure ice.

"You have been sent here to watch your war with dragons come to an end." A small smirk appeared on her face as the Vikings began to cheer and holler of joy.

Before they continued celebrating she interrupted them, "BUT! You will watch a movie to watch how the war ends!" the ice in her eyes was slowly melting away but it still stood.

Midnight looked around to see confused faces and mummers throughout the crowd.

Midnight sighs before continuing. "A Movie is something with moving pictures and sounds! Like a prophecy!"

There was a loud "OOoohhhh "from the Vikings.

Midnight then looks around the room before continuing "Now if you would please go find your seats they will have your names on them and they should not be that hard to find."

After about five minutes everyone was settled down in the middle row sat Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber and At the very other end Stoick. The other Vikings were behind and in front of them and looked around wondering what would happen next.

Midnight then broke the silence "If you did not already notice I took all your weapons." She was about to continue but was once again interrupted by yells of protest.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other who just chuckled about the reaction and outburst of the villager.

Midnight however was fed up with all the delays grew impatient "QUIET DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT TO FACE THE WRAFT OF A FANGIRL AND TRUST ME IT IS NOT PRETTY!"

Most of the Vikings shrunk a bit lower into their seats with a few angry mummers throughout the room. As soon as the room was quiet Midnight continued.

"The reason I did this 'outrageous act'. She rolled her eyes before carrying on. Is because I did not want you to hurt our other gest.

As soon as Midnight Finished dragons started to slowly enter the room.

"DRAGONS!" The Vikings boomed and reached for their weapons only to once again find air in there hands of where there weapons should be. All types of dragon appeared at the door, hiccup on the other hand was looking around the crowd of dragons looking for one black dragon in particular.

The dragons on the other hand hissed and growled at the Vikings before slowly moving forward.

"OH! Forgot to tell you that there is a force field between you guys and you can only cross IF you mean no harm to the other side and I took away the dragons fire!" Midnight exclaimed.

The Vikings let out there breathe they did not realize they were holding causing Midnight to snicker.

Once majority of the dragons settled down, Hiccup still couldn't see his night fury friend anywhere. He was about to look away but so green reptilian eyes looking right at him. At that moment he knew it was toothless forgetting where he was and who was around him he jumped out of his seat and ran other to his beloved friend.

The Vikings on the other hand were shocked about what the boy did. From what they saw he jumped out of his seat and ran right into the hoard of dragons not seeing the smile on his face.

"HICCUP!" Stoick boomed and tried to run after his son but was stopped by the force field that he forgot was there. But once he reached it he was unable to walk forward, so he stood there with a shocked expression on his face along with most Vikings _and_ dragons for that matter.

What they saw left them all in shock.

Hiccup; the runt and screw-up of the village _hugging_ the dragon known as lightning and death its self.

A/N and there you have it! I will update soon! I will try and update attest 2 times a month but I can sadly not make any promises! In the next chapter we will start the movie! And tell me if I should have them watch How to train your dragon 2 or Gift of the night fury… OR BOTH! You tell me and whatever one gets the most I will do! Other than that... CYA later!


	2. Chapter 2

The Vikings (other than Astrid) and dragons watched in shock as the boy and dragon reunited, not even caring about the looks on everyone's faces.

"Hiccup..." Said Stoick in a steady tone not wanting to upset the dragon, in fear of what they might do to hiccup.

He was about to carry on but was interrupted by Midnight. "Hiccup I know you're happy to see toothless but for the time being could you retune back to your seat, toothless will be able to sit next to your seat not to worry, also we are already behind schedule. And do not worry in time everything will be told." She said with a wink to the Vikings and dragons.

Now noticing the shocked faces the two groups still had on Hiccup slowly made his way back to his seat with toothless following closely behind. Once he reached his seat next to Astrid she once again laced her fingers with him. This did not go unnoticed by the Vikings who were once again shocked and a very _very_ upset Snotlout, however had no time to say something because the screen lit up and midnights voice echoed through the room starling both groups.

"The Movie is now starting; this is about a Viking and his friend, friends that will end the 300 year long war with dragons, friends that will uncover the truth… friends till the bitter end."

Everyone was startled by this but had no time as the screen came to life.

 **A/N IM NOT DEAD!** Im Really sorry about taking forever to update! So I did this short chapter to make up for it and will update later today, hopefully… Im sorry if this chapter is not very good but I will try and update soon! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
